Too Much Time On His Hands
by Grentis The Great
Summary: Harry Potter, one a normal day vanishes to a world he's never known before but more importantly, 1000 years back in time to meet the people who call themselves the founders and a man by the name of myrddin. Super!Harry Powerful!Harry (not too powerful) A time travel story. Characters: Merlin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin , Grentis , Helga Hufflepuff, Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Revelations

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter sadly, one day...one day ;) My first fanfic, I hope it goes well

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Privet Drive, Surrey.

A perfectly normal neighbourhood, perfectly normal houses, all the houses, practically identical. All house with perfectly 'normal' people, 'cept one. The particular house Petunia and Vernon Dursley, they tried to be normal in every way they could yet something, someone just kept pulling the normalcy down a boy of the age of 7. Harry Potter.

Messy raven hair sticking out in all directions, covering a lightning shaped scar placed upon his forehead. His green emerald eyes seem to glow like a cats in the pitch black darkness of the cupboard under the stairs.

'Why do they not like me, I've not done anything to them...have I. _No, of course I have. I'm a freak aren't I am a big pointless Freak of a Boy. _Why though, why am I a freak, why, why, why...' Thought Harry Potter.

"BOY! GET HERE AT ONCE!" The booming voice echoed around the house. Harry was in the living room in less than ten seconds and standing straight and stiff in-front of his great, rather fat uncle. Harry felt it before he saw it, the large palm had made contact with Harry's sunken cheeks, and threw him down to the ground.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK MY ANTIQUE CIGGARETE PLATE!" He boomed looking down at Harry, who was currently getting back up to his feet.

"I didn't Uncle Vernon, Sir" He replied in a quiet shaking voice.

"LIAR!" He screamed, a vein in his head seemed so very close to popping, his face was a bright purple. "WE ACOMMODATE YOU, FEED YOU, KEEP YOU UNDER OUR EFFING ROOF AND YOU LIE, YOU LIE TO ME!"

Harry was positively shaking now, he knew when his uncle got angry things would just get worse.

"Yes...NO, I mean no uncle Vernon, Sir. I won't lie sir. I won't but I di...but I didn't break it Uncle Vernon, Sir." He said in a shaky yet determined voice.

He was already flinching and his hands were already covering his face, yet the slap didn't come, he waited and no slap came and then he noticed the cold, the freezing cold of where he was, this wasn't the cupboard, neither was it the house. He slowly edged open his eyes and found himself in whiteness, with more coming down, he was standing in snow...barefoot. Where was he.

He looked around and saw white, foggy mist all around him, he could see just about a few metres away from his centre of mass. Him not being able to see much was inconvenient yet he could still hear and it didn't take much to hear the loud pops around him, five if he was correct.

Out in the distance he heard talking and soon he saw dark figures walking out of the mist and closer to him. Closer and closer until he finally saw their faces, the one on the far left, a man, had a strong build and he wore a red and gold cloak. He had messy hair not so unlike his, except it was ginger. He had a strong chin and protruding cheekbones, blue eyes and a bright yellow wizard hat of some kind. The one next to him was also male yet looked the complete opposite with long black hair, and a long peaked nose, his chin was more pointed than the other man and he had sunken in chins a small moustache much alike to those evil cartoon people he caught glimpses of on the TV when Dudley, Vernon and Petunia's 'Dear' son. His eyes were a very dark black with small highlight of 'purple'? His eyebrows were so thin Harry almost thought they were non-existent. His black robes with green highlights billowed behind him while he walked.

Right in the middle stood a younger looking and shorter, thing. It definitely wasn't human, it didn't look human, pointed ears poked out of his blonde hair, Harry thought it was a he at least. The cheekbones protruded quite a bit as well yet the chin was very peaked, his eyebrows were averagely thin and his eyes were quite thin, his deep blue iris looked like seas for a moment then it vanished. He wore a green something that clung on to him quite tightly with a dagger in a sheath on his hip. To his left was a short lady with tied up blonde hair and a slight far-away look about her, she had plump cheeks and was herself a little bit plump with a little bit of dirt under her nails. And the last one a slightly taller lady with her brown hair and a blue robe clinging to her figure, she had a slightly stern face yet kind blue eyes and a perfect nose with a medium kind of chin.

"Who may you be?" Said the one with the bright yellow hat

"Harry, my name is Harry" He said slightly hesitantly

"An uncommon name. Oh, where are my manors, we be known as the founders five, the founders of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and The Hogness School of Elemental and Mageing."

/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/. \*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\* /

A/N: Thanks for reading. I am aware I made up a school and there is a fifth founder but it is part of the plot. Review please, sorry it's short. Next one will be longer hopefully, Sorry about the cliffhanger on the first chapter I was just very tired of writing. Could someone please if they are a good artist draw the five founders and harry in the snow and mist please. Thanks :) . And I'm looking for a beta, anyone up for it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

PREVIOUSLY:

" _we be known as the founders five, the founders of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and The Hogness School of Elemental and Mageing."_

A/n: One week for this update I think that it'll be the same on and on, I'll try and update every Saturday And today I plan to make another fanfic so be on the lookout for that. Thanks for all the alerts and favs. Please drop a review

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The one wearing the bright yellow hat, started to extend his hand and that triggered something in Harry, he quickly flinched and brought up his hand to his face and fell down to the ground into an embryo position, then it all went black.

There above him were white tiles, immaculately clean white tiles. Engraved in them were 5 animals a lion, a snake, a beaver, a raven and a lizard.

He sat up to look around him, it was a white tiled room, all precisely the same, all of them immaculate. Beds neatly laid out down wards on the sides of the rectangular room each had curtains yet none were closed and not a single person was there but Harry. But where was Harry.

A scuffling of feet came from the door, Harry hadn't noticed it till now and in came the man with the yellow hat. Harry quickly curled into a ball moaning after seeing the man.

"No, please don't hurt me, please, please uncle." Sobbed out Harry.

He felt arms envelop him in warmth and heard a whispering in his ears-

"I be here to comfort you, not to bring you pain, calm down young man, mitescere."

Harry felt a warmth in his belly after the man said those last words, Harry wasn't particularly paying attention so he didn't understand them but soon Harry had stopped sobbing and started to breath normally, when he did, the man slowly started to extract himself from the hug he was in with the young boy and quickly sat down on a nearby chair that hadn't been there before, as if it came out of no-where.

Harry looked up with his emerald green eyes into the older man's light hazel brown eyes, Harry noticed that they seemed to be twinkling.

"So, Harry. Where do you come from?"

Harry was shocked about this question, no-one usually asked him questions about himself, scratch that, no-one asked him questions, not even his teachers.

"Me?" Harry asked. The man nodded "I come from Privet Drive, Surrey"

"Privet Drive? I have never heard of a Privet Drive, in Surrey, you're sure."

Harry quickly nodded without thinking.

"Well how old are you?" Asked the man.

"I'm 7, sir" Replied Harry in a quiet voice

"Your seven, are you sure? You don't look like it but I will take your word. When is your birthday?" He said in a shocked tone and as an afterthought he added "My name is not sir, call me Godric."

"My birthday, I was born on the 31st of July 1980."

Godric looked shocked for a second.

"1980?"

"Yes, 1980." Replied Harry feeling as if he'd said something wrong and not wanting to ask why but he did anyway "Why?"

"Well boy, you must be from the future"

A/N: It's short I know, really sorry, it's mid-week, stressed out from school. Thanks for the alerts and favs, drop a review, it would mean a lot. I will update very soon. And keep an eye out for a fan-fic I'm planning to post soon as well,


End file.
